familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1612
}} For the Russian epic movie, see 1612_(film) Year 1612 (MDCXII) was a leap year starting on Sunday of the Gregorian calendar (or a leap year starting on Wednesday of the 10-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1612 January - June * January 20 - November 4 - Popular uprising in Moscow expels Polish troops. * March 2 - False Dmitry III is recognised as tsar by the Cossacks. * May 10 - Shah Jahan marries Mumtaz Mahal. * May 23/25 - Sicilian-Neapolitan galley fleet defeats Tunisians at La Goulette. July - December * November 30 - Battle of Swally: Forces of the British East India Company and Portugal engage off the coast of India, which the British win. * December 28 - Galileo Galilei becomes the first astronomer to observe the planet Neptune when it was in conjunction with Jupiter, yet he mistakenly catalogued it as a fixed star because of its extremely slow motion along the ecliptic. Neptune was not truly discovered until 1846, about 234 years after Galileo first sighted it with his telescope. Undated * Jamestown: John Rolfe exports first crop of improved tobacco (seeds from Trinidad). * The Pendle witch trials are held in Pendle, Lancashire. * Axel Oxenstierna becomes Lord High Chancellor of Sweden. * Nagoya Castle is completed. * Thomas Shelton's English translation of the first half of Don Quixote is published. It is the first translation of the Spanish novel into any language. Births * January 17 - Thomas Fairfax, English Civil War general (died 1671) * February 6 - Antoine Arnauld, French theologian (died 1694) * February 15 - Paul Chomedey de Maisonneuve, French colonial missionary and first governor of Montréal (died 1676) * February 22 - George Digby, English statesman (died 1677) * February 28 - John Pearson, English theologian (died 1686) * June 16 - Murad IV, Ottoman Sultan (died 1640) * June 23 - André Tacquet, Belgian mathematician (died 1660) * June 25 - John Albert Vasa, Polish bishop (died 1634) * August 28 - Marcus Zuerius van Boxhorn, Dutch scholar (died 1653) * November 17 - Dorgon, Manchu prince (died 1650) * December 4 - Samuel Butler, English satirist (died 1680) * December 12 - Nicholas II (died 1670) *''date unknown'' - James Graham, Scottish soldier (died 1650) *''date unknown'' - Anne Bradstreet, Puritan poet (died 1672) : See also 1612 births. Deaths * January 20 - Rudolf II (born 1552) * February 12 - Christopher Clavius, German mathematician and astronomer (born 1538) * April 11 - Emanuel van Meteren, Flemish historian (born 1535) * April 11 - Edward Wightman, English Baptist preacher (burned at the stake) (born 1566) * May 24 - Robert Cecil, English statesman and spymaster (born 1563) * June 8 - Hans Leo Hassler, German composer (born 1562) * July 29 - Jacques Bongars, French scholar and diplomat (born 1554) * August 4 - Hugh Broughton, English scholar (born 1549) * August 12 - Giovanni Gabrieli, Italian composer (born c. 1554) * September 9 - Nakagawa Hidenari, Japanese warlord (born 1570) * September 12 - Tsar Vasili IV of Russia (born 1552) * October 7 - Giovanni Battista Guarini, Italian poet (born 1538) * November 6 - Henry Frederick (born 1594) * November 12 - John Harington, English writer (born 1561) : See also 1612 deaths.